Today's word processing software enables even inexperienced users to prepare sophisticated documents. Word processors typically include a number of features that allow the user to format a document by defining the style, layout, or character font(s) of a document. Using these features, the user can create a variety of documents such as reports, letters, memos, etc. having different layouts, fonts, styles, etc.
Ironically, the proliferation of new formatting features have made word processors more difficult to use. Users now have so many options to format a document that it is very difficult to keep track of them. To define the format of a document, the user has to either remember the command or commands to define a format, or has to select from a number of options in the user interface for the word processor. Even with the most helpful user interfaces, formatting a document can be cumbersome and time consuming.
If a user does select a formatting feature, the behavior of the word processor sometimes becomes even more confusing. For example, if a user selects a chart option, the level of complexity for entering text increases. The user often has to learn new commands to enter text in the chart. These commands can vary in each word processor and are not intuitive to the average user.
For most users, the easiest way to prepare a document is to simply enter text as if typing on a typewriter. The average user often relies upon his/her familiarity with the keys on a typewriter to prepare a document using a word processor. For example, to create an outline, a typical user manually enters the numerals and letters and indents the various sections using the tab key. Many users still prepare an outline in this fashion even though they can usually select an outline feature and have the word processor automatically generate an outline format. This reluctance to take advantage of word processor capabilities applies to a number of other formatting features as well. Thus, while word processors are designed to help users create more professional documents, they still feel more comfortable entering-text as if using a normal typewriter.
Formatting features are not helpful enough because they do not complement the way most users use the word processor. Users either do not want to take the time to learn how to select formatting features, or are not comfortable using them. Accordingly, there is a need for a word processor that alleviates the burdens of formatting a document, but at the same time, still provides a wide range of formatting options.